Scars
by JXeleven
Summary: Merlin gets wounded while saving Arthur and the king decides to help Gaius take care of Merlin. Arthur is startled when he sees the scars on his friend's chest and he doesn't understand that never had noticed. Update: 2nd chapter added.
1. Wounded

_**A/N: Much is already explained in the summary. Merlin probably has a lot of scars from Morgana and Camelot's other enemies. So enjoy the story. **_

_**Warning: Rated T for safety, no slash.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Merlin... **_

xxx

Arthur's heart was beating heavenly seeing the bleeding raven in his arms, he was unconscious and lay limp in the king's arms, blood seeping through the blond's fingers. Arthur wanted to scream, but only a whisper came out of his throat. 'Don't you dare die on me, you idiot!'

Arthur ran, ran to the only man he knew could help his friend, he knew the knights where right behind him, but he didn't care, he didn't care for them whispering behind him, trying to convince him to let Percival carry their friend.

Gwaine opened the door for the king and Arthur rushed inside. They startled the physician and the older man's eyes widened in shock seeing his bleeding ward. 'What... Merlin.' But he steadied himself. '… Lay him on the bed!' Gaius ordered his king and quickly packed his tools. The knights where still standing in the doorway looking down at their friend and Gaius gave them a quick look and he snarled at the younger men. 'Get out!'

They knew their older friend didn't mean it like that and gave him a quick nod, before disappearing through the door, but standing behind the door in cause their help was needed.

Arthur was trying to lay Merlin down in an comfortable position, but the servant's face was twisted in pain. The king looked up at the physician. 'Can I help?' The older man looked at his king and saw the determination in the others eyes and nodded, not daring to refuse.

'Get his shirt off.'

Arthur nodded and tried to get his friend's shirt of without hurting the other. Blood was smeared over Merlin's whole chest and Arthur wanted to look away, but he forced himself to place his hands over the wound, feeling sick by the touch of the raven's blood.

Gaius started to treat the wound and took several glares at his king. 'What happened?'

Arthur gulped and looked away. 'He saved me.' He nearly whispered and he could see Gaius frown. 'Their was an assassin and Merlin took the blow for me.' He looked at his friend. _'I should have been the one lying here, why did he had to jump in front of the sword... if he... if he died then I will never forgive myself.' _He blinked remembering how he heard Merlin scream and saw the sword sticking out of the raven's shoulder, a hooded man holding the sword, his heart had clenched together and he had stabbed the attacker in the stomach, before turning to his friend, not caring what happened to the hooded man.

The physician nodded and let out a sigh. 'Don't worry, it looks worse then it's... Can you get some water?' Arthur nodded and quickly grabbed the bucket and ran outside.

Normally he wouldn't do servant's work, but he didn't care for that now, he cared more for his friend then for his pride. He came through the doors and ran into Gwaine, both men looked startled at each other and Arthur was the first to recover, he pushed the bucket into Gwaine's arms. 'Get some water!' He ordered the knight and turned around to disappear in the physician's chambers again.

'Gwaine is getting the water.' Arthur told the man when he sat down next to the bed again. Gaius only nodded and Arthur looked at how his old friend worked and Arthur tried to help him, sometimes searching for tools the man needed, other times getting pieces of cloth, a few minutes later Gwaine crashed inside the room and both men looked startled up.

Normally the king would comment, but not now, he just ignored the knight and the brunette placed the bucket next to the blond, while glancing at his friend and fear spread over the knight's face. He met the knight's eyes and the brunette left without saying a word.

Gaius finished up stitching the wound and he looked at his king. 'Merlin will be alright, he lost a lot of blood, but he only need some rest and we have to hope the wound doesn't get infected... Can you give me the cloth on the table so I can clean his body.'

'Let me do it.' Arthur said and he looked with a pleading look at the physician.

The man nodded. 'Then I will get some more bandages.'

Arthur grabbed the cloth from the table and started cleaning off the blood. His eyes widened more and more when he got the blood of the raven's upper body. The skin was covered in several small scars and a few larger ones. The one that stuck out was a large scar that was clearly caused by fire, right in the middle of his chest.

The king ran his fingers over the many scars and couldn't help but feel tears well up in his eyes. _'How did he get them, he never gets hurt when he is with us... right?'_ He felt fear spread through his heart, why hadn't he noticed his friend was hurt, why didn't he never see his friend was wounded. He knew the raven got them when he was in Camelot, Arthur had seen enough wounds and scars to see that some of them weren't really old yet.

A tear ran over his cheek and the king brushed it away, no man was worth his tears... damn, of course Merlin was worth his tears. He didn't brush away the tears that now ran over his face and only stared at his friend.

He heard Gaius walk back to the bed, but he didn't care that the older man saw his tears, he trusted the physician, he was like a father to him.

'Arthur?' He heard Gaius asked with a concerned voice, but he didn't look up. 'Is something wrong?'

'How... how did he get so many scars?' Arthur finally says and he looked into the older man's eyes. Gaius blinked as if he doesn't understand what the king means and the blond points at the large burning scar on Merlin's chest. 'These, he never told me that he got hurt.'

Gaius sighed and sat down. 'First help me get these bandages on.'

'No Gaius, I want to know now!' The physician nodded, he understood and laid the bandages on the table.

'I don't know if its for me to tell you.' But Arthur didn't give up and looked stern at his older friend. 'Arthur... there were things that he didn't tell you because you wouldn't understand back then.'

'Like?'

'… Morgana.' Gaius whispered and he looked down.

Arthur's eyes widened, Morgana had hurt him and he hadn't told him... There had been many times when he had warned him for danger and he had ignored it, while he was almost all times right about. _'How could I have been so stupid, dammit, what else has he done without me knowing.' _

He then realised something, his eyes widened and he stared at the older man. 'You once told me that... that I would once understand how much they had done for me... did you mean... Merlin?' His heart began beating harder.

Gaius frowned and let out a sigh. 'Yes... it was what I meant... that's why I shouldn't explain it to you, but he.' The last he said while looking at his young friend. '… But please be careful, he is scared that you will not understand.' Those last words hurt, Merlin was scared of him, but he was his friend, he would never hurt him. 'You will understand when he tells you, just be patience for now.'

Arthur took a deep breath and nodded. 'Get me when he wakes up.' The king stood up and walked to the door, looking once back at his friend, before opening the door and walking outside.

The knights outside looked immediately at him and Elyan grabbed his shoulder. 'How is he?'

'Gaius said he will be fine.' And the others sighed in relief, but he didn't stay, he left the now confused knights behind and walked straight to his room. He opened the door and sat down on the bed, while taking his head in his hands.

He had much thinking to do, he was afraid about what he would learn, what Merlin would tell him, if he would tell him, he didn't want to hear more lies, he didn't want Merlin to fear him.

He took a deep breath, he decided that he didn't care, he would accept what the raven would tell him, he would accept who Merlin is.

xxx

_**A/N: This is the ending, an open end, this was meant to show Arthur's feelings and fears. I hope you enjoyed the story. **_


	2. Telling the truth

_**A/N: So I gave in, made a second chapter and this will be the end! Probably because I got inspiration and this chapter is twice as long as the first one (didn't want it to be cut in two chapters). But I think it's probably not as good as the first one, still I hope it's enough for you guys. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Merlin in my fantasy. **_

xxx

'Arthur?' He heard a warm and tender voice ask. He didn't bother to look around, he already knew who stood behind him and he didn't want to see her face. 'Arthur, please, I don't understand!' She placed her hands on his shoulders, but he shook them off.

'Leave me.' He whispered to her and she took a step back.

'Why... why won't you see him?'

He took his head in his hands. How could he say that he was scared, afraid of what he had to ask, the truth he wanted to hear. 'I will go to him later.'

'Arthur, why not now... Gaius says he will be awake for some time now.'

Arthur sighed. '… Fine, I will... I will be there in a few minutes, just give me some time.' He told her, still looking down at his lap. How he wanted her to comfort him, feel her hands around him, but he knew it wouldn't happen, afraid that he was to break down. He heard her leave, closing the door behind her.

The king wanted to scream, but restrained himself, he couldn't show weakness, show the fear he felt.

He knew that the knights didn't understood why he acted like this, he acted like he didn't care for his friend, their friend, but could he tell them about Merlin, should they listen to what the raven would tell him, or was it only mend for him?

Arthur slowly stood up, knowing that he should go.

xxx

'… Really pretty and I wanted to take her with me, but then a enormous guy, even bigger then Percy I tell you, came in and...' Merlin didn't really listen, he only smiled while Gwaine was going on and on about his love life. The others had already fled, leaving Merlin who of course couldn't leave his bed behind and the raven already decided to take revenge on them, pouring salt in their drinks or something like that.

Gwaine was currently talking about apples and squirrels, Merlin had no idea how he got on that topic and the raven started to doze off, when he heard the door open. A quite nervous looking king walked inside and Merlin smiled, three days had past since that day and it was the first time Arthur came to see him, he was already getting worried, afraid that his friend got himself killed by a sorcerer or something like that and no one had told him.

Gwaine who now noticed his friend's attention was somewhere else turned around and stared at his king, the knight's face darkened and he slowly stood up.

Merlin stared between the two men, he had absolutely no idea what was happening.

'Arthur.' Gwaine almost growled and he walked to the king. The two men stood face to face and the brunette pushed Arthur towards the hallway closing the door behind him.

xxx

'You're finally showing up!' The brunette almost spitted out. 'He saved your life and this is how you thanked him, you're a selfish brat!'

Arthur didn't look his friend in the eye, he knew the other was right. 'You're right.'

Gwaine blinked. 'What?!'

'Dammit, I'm not going to say it again!' Arthur growled and he glared at the other. 'There are things I have to discuss with him.'

'Why would I let you?'

'Because... because I'm your king!' He knew he shouldn't say it like that, but he wasn't able to handle that overprotective brother, not now, not when he had to ask... ask him.

Gwaine brought his face in front of his king's, his eyes filled with anger, hate. 'Don't you dare hurt him again, it's all your fault that he got injured.' Arthur felt the other grab his collar. 'If you hurt him again, then I will kill you!'

The knight let go of Arthur and turned around, the king felt shivers run down his spine, he knew the brunette was right, he was the one responsible for Merlin's injury, probably for all his friend's injuries.

Arthur slowly turned around, his hand upon the doorknob, he took a deep breath before opening the door. He stared directly in Merlin's big curious eyes, he couldn't help feel guilty seeing that innocent face, he knew how much the people cared for the raven, how much Merlin cared for everyone.

'What did you and Gwaine talk about?' Merlin asked looking at him with his curious eyes.

'Nothing much, we... uhh... got in a fight over training.' Arthur said nervously, he didn't know if Merlin believed it, but it was enough. '… How are you doing?'

'Great, Gaius says I will be back at work next week, without the heavy labor of course.' He gave the king a warm smile.

'Just take your time.' Was Arthur's answer.

Merlin frowned. 'What's wrong?'

_'So many things.'_ He rubbed his face and let out a deep sigh. 'I... there are some things I want to discuss with you.'

'Then ask me.'

Arthur reached for his friend, touched the bottom of his servant's shirt, he stared deep in the other's eyes before pulling Merlin's shirt over his head, causing the raven to yelp in surprise. Arthur tossed the shirt away and glanced at Merlin's body, covered in bandages and then in those shocked eyes. 'Tell me... tell me how you got those.' He knew the emotions could be heard in his voice, but he didn't care.

Merlin gabbed at him. 'I don't understand wha-.'

'You know what I'm talking about! Those scars.' In reaction Merlin placed his hand on the burn on his chest, but never breaking eye contact with the king. 'Yes, those!'

The raven took a quick look at his hand and the burn beneath it. 'I... like you always say... that I'm so clumsy, I get hurt when I tripped.' The raven told him, letting out a fake laugh.

Anger rose in Arthur's chest and he grabbed Merlin by his uninjured shoulder. 'Don't. Lie. To. Me!' Arthur remembered what he had seen under those bandages. 'I have seen them when I helped Gaius, most of them you could only have gotten in battle... Why have you never told me you were hurt!'

Merlin looked down, trying to prevent meeting the prince's eyes. 'I...' He didn't say more.

'Please Merlin, tell me, I want to know. Who did hurt you, why did you get hurt? Gaius told me that there were things that you weren't able to tell me, because you... you were scared of me, you don't have to be, I'm your friend, right?' The last he asked almost pleading and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

Merlin looked finally up and Arthur felt as if his heart broke, the raven's eyes were filled with pain and guilt, Arthur felt the raven shake, shake in fear for the one in front of him. _'Why, why is he afraid of me. I don't understand, I have never hurt him.' _He took a deep breath. 'Please tell me, no more lies, I want to know the truth, even... even if you think I don't want to know it.'

The raven's eyes changed, like he was in deep thought, but making sure to never let the other out of his sight. They sat down for several minutes, just staring at each other, listening to the sounds of the castle.

'… Arthur.' Merlin began looking with scared eyes at his king. 'I...'

'It's okay Merlin, whatever it's, I will accept it, I promise.'

Merlin nodded, but the fear didn't disappear from his eyes, Arthur couldn't blame him, but it hurt. 'I... the reason I have these scars is because I have been in fights... that you didn't know of. I, I have tried to protect Camelot, so please don't be angry.'

'Merlin, just tell me.'

'Yeah, uhm... I was born with it... I was born with magic.' The last he said almost whispering, he looked away, while pulling his arms and legs to his body.

Arthur stared at him with shocked painful eyes, not knowing what to think, what to say, how to react to his friend. Everything he had ever known was questioned now, by that single word. Magic is the pure evil, or at least that's what he was told, the way he had lived, but... but Merlin couldn't be evil, he was the most kind and tender person Arthur knew.

The king blinked several times before opening his mouth, but the words he told them couldn't be heard through the sound of the warning bells.

Their eyes widened and he Arthur jumped up, knowing he should help his people and he looked at Merlin. 'We... we will talk later.'

He wanted to walk away, but Merlin grabbed his hand. 'What did you want to say?' He looked Merlin in the eyes, he saw that the raven needed an answer, he lay there weak and vulnerable and Arthur knew that Merlin would put his life into the king's hands.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hands. 'I said, that I would try to understand.' He gave his friend a warm smile, showing he would never hurt him.

Tears began running down the raven's cheeks, the tears that had been in his eyes for a while now. 'Thank you...'

Merlin let go of Arthur's hand and the king turned around. He reached the door when he heard the sound of blankets behind him. 'Merlin stay in bed.' Merlin was standing up from his bed, while pulling his shirt over his head and Arthur's eyes widened. 'Your wounds.'

'Fine Arthur, I want to help.' He walked towards his king and smiled. 'I want to show you what I can do.'

'Just be careful.'

Merlin nodded, wearing the same goofy grin he always wore. They left and ran to the throne room, seeing that the rest was already their.

Gwaine's eyes turned into anger when he saw the servant and Gaius and the others got a worried look on their faces. Gaius came to Merlin, telling him he should have stayed in bed and that a battlefield was not the right place for him now.

But Arthur didn't look at them, he had only eye for Gwaine, the knight that now stood in front of him. 'What have you done?' He hissed at him, making sure no one else heard him. 'He has red eyes from crying and he's here, he shouldn't be here, he's still hurt.'

'He wanted to come.' The king hissed back.

The knight glared at him. 'I will talk with him when all this is over.'

Arthur nodded and the king turned to his trusted knights, he knew why Gwaine did what he did, probably the same as the other knights thought, he would have done the same, protecting those he cared for.

'What's happening?'

Leon looked up, worry spread over his face. 'A sorcerer, we don't know who. He is somewhere in the city.' Fear spread through Arthur's heart.

'Then... then we have to find him, I want everyone to spread and search for him.'

They nodded and left, spreading through the city and the castle, finding the intruder.

Arthur looked as the others left and grabbed his sword before turning around and looking directly in Merlin's face. 'I'm coming with you!'

'Merlin-.'

'I'm still going with you.' Arthur knew he could say what he wanted, but that stubborn look in Merlin's face told him he wasn't getting through.

'Fine come with me then, but you know that if you get yourself hurt then Gwaine and the others will kill me.' Merlin grinned and Arthur rolled his eyes. 'You're just so helpless sometime-... You aren't as helpless as we think you're, right?' Merlin nodded with a smile. 'So you can defend yourself, great.' Arthur let out a soft sigh.

Arthur was one of the knights that would search the castle and he and Merlin were going to start in the west wing. Arthur ran through the hallways, telling everyone to go to their houses and making sure Merlin was able to follow his pace.

'Arthur!' He heard Merlin scream and turned around, the raven stood frozen, looking at a man in a long black cape with mud brown hair right in front of the servant.

Arthur reached for his sword, causing the man to panic and he lifted his hands to cast a spell, but before he could speak the words Merlin jumped on top of the brunette and both men fell to the ground.

The king panicked and ran to the two wrestling men, he had to protect his younger friend and tried to pull the sorcerer of Merlin. He got a push from the stranger and fell towards the wall, he heard the raven shout his name and immediately an scream of pain was heard.

Arthur looked up and he stared shocked at his friend, the sorcerer had him backed against the wall, holding a knife against the raven's throat. 'Let him go!' Arthur yelled and the man looked at him.

'N... no, he's my hostage and my way out!' The man mumbled clearly scared of the king and his trusted sword.

'You can never escape.' Arthur's voice was calm, but in his head he screamed, trying to search for ways to save his friend. He panicked, seeing the skin beneath the knife break, a small drop of blood dripping down the raven's neck.

But Merlin's face was calm, there were no signs of panic and fear. 'What's your name?' He asked the intruder, the one that held a knife to his neck.

Both men stared at the raven, the attacker blinked in surprise. 'What?!... ehm... Ethan.'

'So Ethan... I'm Merlin, but the druids call me... Emrys.' The raven said looking deep in the man's eyes. Arthur frowned he didn't understand, what's with the name and... and Merlin knew the druids.

Then the brunette did something Arthur hadn't expected him to do, he backed away, pushed himself against the other wall. His whole body shook with pure terror, his eyes nearly pulled out, why does only that name make a man shake in fear, tremble like a little kid.

'Merlin... what?' Arthur whispered.

His friend looked at him and gave him a sad smile. 'I will explain... I promise.' Then the man looked up, face filled with panic. He wanted to get away, away from the swordsman and the warlock, in panic he ran towards Arthur, knife held in front of him.

Arthur reached for his sword, but before he could do anything the man went limp and the king saw Merlin's eyes turn from gold to blue. They looked ay each other, Merlin stared at him with begging eyes, as if he wanted the king to speak, to tell him it was okay, that he didn't had to be afraid.

'Merlin... it's okay.' He didn't even know if he believed it himself, he only knew he was unsure, for the future, for them. They had to talk, he had to know before he could fully accept.

He heard the sounds of running footsteps coming closer. 'Sire?' He turned around and faced Leon.

'He's unconscious, take him to the dungeons and don't let anyone near him.' Leon slowly nodded and ordered the knights with him to drag the man away.

Arthur walked to Merlin and grabbed his shoulder. 'We have to talk.' Merlin nodded, he followed his king.

They reached Arthur's chambers and the king let himself fall into one of the chairs, Merlin did the same.

'Tell me about the scars and everything else.'

Merlin nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. He unwrapped the bandages, making sure to leave some over the wound. Arthur felt sick, having seen it before didn't make it easier. 'This one...' Merlin pointed to large burn on his chest. 'Ehmm... I got it when you were bitten by the questing beast, I fought Nimueh to save your life.'

Arthur remembered that, how couldn't he have noticed it back then. The blond let out a sigh. 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to be, it was my decision to do it all, because there is something you don't know, about destiny, our destiny.' Arthur frowned, he didn't understand. 'I... I don't know if you're ready to know, but I guess there is nothing I can do to prevent it, even if I wanted to do that.' Merlin gulped. 'Let me, let me tell you about a prophecy.' The last he said smiling.

And so the raven told, Arthur didn't know what to think, sometimes he felt anger, sadness, guilt, but knowing the truth was worth it, finally knowing the secrets of his friend and he knew that he could finally accept.


End file.
